Third Time's a Charm
by the other kayla
Summary: Sequel to Make it a Double. Chapter five is up! That's a wrap for this one!
1. Breaking the News

Title: Third Time's a Charm Summary: Set after "Make it a Double", Harm and Mac have gone through with the 'Big Day'. The two of them have moved into a house, and are trying for kids, but Mac's medical problems from the event in Florida have caused more problems, and more heart ache, then they expected. Friends at JAG offer support when it's needed. H/M. Possible tear jerker..break out the tissues.  
  
A/N: This one may not come along as fast as the other one did. Hope you enjoy it anyway. R&R please!  
  
Harm and Mac's house Washington, DC 0123 ZULU  
  
Harm awoke with a start. Mac was sitting up in the bed, holding her stomach. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"What's wrong?" asked Harm, a look of concern on his face.  
"I don't know." admitted Mac. "I need to go to the hospital."  
  
Harm jumped out of bed, threw on a sweat suit, and helped Mac to the car.  
  
"Mr. Rabb, I would like to talk to you before you go in to see your wife." The doctor sat down in a waiting room chair next to Harm, and took a deep breath.  
"What is it?" Harm whispered. "Will Mac be okay?"  
"Mr. Rabb, were you aware that your wife was pregnant?" the doctor asked.  
"Pregnant? No.that's wonderful!" Harm smiled.  
"Calm down, sir.let me finish." The doctor frowned. "Your wife was pregnant. Probably a month or so along. What happened tonight was caused by several problems.some weakness we've found in her immune system."  
"And?" Harm knew what the doctor would say, but he had to hear it for himself.  
"She's had a miscarriage, sir. She lost the baby.." The doctor whispered, a somber look in his eyes. "We've told her already." He said. "And we've done all we could to make her as comfortable as possible. We'd like to keep her here over night though, if that's alright with you?"  
"Yes." Harm nodded. "May I see her now?"  
"She's in room 211. If you'd like, I can have one of the nurses bring you in a pillow and blanket. You can stay with her until tomorrow morning." He suggested.  
"I'd like that." Harm agreed. "Do you have a phone I could use? I need to make a phone call."  
"Down the hall." The doctor pointed to a telephone booth practically across the hall from Mac's room.  
  
The Admiral's House Mclean, Virginia 0200 ZULU  
  
"Who the hell is this? It's two a.m. in the morning." the Admiral growled.  
"Sir." Harm whispered. "It's Harm."  
"What is it, Commander?" the note of annoyance had yet to leave the Admiral's voice.  
"I'm at the hospital with Mac right now, sir." Harm told him. "She's sick. She had a miscarriage, and they want to keep her here overnight."  
"She had a what?" the Admiral went from annoyed to worried. "Will she be okay?"  
"Yes, sir." Harm frowned. "I was wondering if I could come in to work a little late tomorrow, sir. I'd like to spend the day with Sarah." He whispered.  
"Commander, don't come in at all tomorrow. For crying out loud!" the Admiral was distressed. "I'm sorry to hear all this, Commander. Tell Mac that I'm sorry, and to use some of that leave she's accumulated."  
"Yes, sir." Harm sighed, hanging up the phone. "Thank you."  
"No need, Commander." Smiled the Admiral.  
  
A/N: What do you think? R&R, please! 


	2. Possibilities

Chapter Two  
  
Bethesda Medical Center Washington, DC The next morning..  
  
Mac woke up before Harm. "Hey..." she whispered, "aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"No." smiled Harm, a drowsy look on his face. "We have a couple days off. I talked to the Admiral last night, and he insisted."  
"You shouldn't have taken time off, Harm. It's likely Sturgis will go nuts without you there to keep him sane." She commented.  
"Are you implying that my friend is a loon?" Harm smirked.  
"Not necessarily, just that he gets a little restless sometimes." she added.  
"Are you okay?" Harm changed the subject.  
"I am." She nodded. "I'm a little tired, but other than that, I feel alright."  
"The doctor told me what happened." Harm whispered. "I'm so sorry. Maybe if we would have known." he thought aloud.  
"I had known, Harm.for about a week. I was waiting to tell you about it. I wanted it to be a surprise. But I just knew what the doctor was going to say when he came in here last night. I just knew." she began to sob. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't you apologize! None of this was your fault!" Harm rose from his chair. "I'm going to go have a chat with the doctor. Maybe they can figure out why all this happened. He hinted at it last night, but he wouldn't tell me the whole story." Harm realized.  
"Harm." Mac began.  
"What?" Harm stopped plotting revenge for that single moment in time, and looked down into her eyes.  
"Let me know." she whispered. "I really want to know why."  
"I understand," Harm nodded.  
  
Harm bolted out into the hallway, and flagged down the doctor he recognized from the previous night. The man looked surprised.  
"Is she doing alright? She's up already?" he asked.  
"Yes, and we've come to a decision. What you were talking about last night.her immune system. You said there was something wrong with it? What exactly did you mean? We want to know." Harm shook his head. "It's really important to us that we know what happened."  
"I can talk to you in about ten minutes. I have one other patient to tend to, and then I'm free until lunch time." The doctor promised.  
"Okay." Harm nodded, returning to Mac's room.  
  
"What did he say, Harm?" Mac asked, a worried look on her face.  
"He said to wait ten minutes, that he has another patient on this floor, and then he can talk to us all afternoon if we like." Harm reported.  
  
There were three soft taps on the door. The Admiral, Sturgis, and Harriet entered the room. Bud trailed behind with little AJ. The group smiled at the two of them.  
"We thought we'd come down on our lunch break and say hello." Whispered the Admiral, "How you doing?"  
"I've definitely been better." Mac smiled.  
"Where do we put your flowers, ma'am?" asked Harriet, holding up a large arrangement that closely resembled the one from her wedding.  
"On the table, Harriet, thank you." sighed Mac. She glanced at little AJ, beckoned to him, and wrapped him in the tightest of hugs.  
  
The doctor entered the room. Everyone looked up. He cleared his throat.  
"Do you want us to leave?" the Admiral asked, standing up.  
Harm glanced at Mac. Both of them shook their heads. "Stay if you want to." Mac offered lightly.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Rabb." the doctor began. "I noticed you were here for a while last year.a poisoning, I believe?" he waited. The whole group shook their heads in unison. He continued. "Well, it appears from recent tests that we've done that the stomach pump you received did not take care of the entire problem."  
Mac's jaw dropped. Harm looked shocked and angry.  
The doctor cleared his throat. "The machine left behind a very small amount of the substance.I don't know how. And apparently, this substance, whatever it was, has effectively disrupted your immune system. That's the only thing we could come up with after last night's tests, and your previous record here."  
"What in the world does that mean?" demanded Harm.  
"Will I be able to have kids.at all?" Mac frowned as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"There is a small possibility." The doctor nodded.  
There were several sighs of grateful relief from the group.  
The doctor continued. "There will be several different medications you will need to take." He told her. "Two of them will help to build back up your immune system.that way your body won't fight the pregnancy. The others will be fertility drugs. These will need to be taken at regular intervals, and should help you to conceive."  
"I'm up for whatever you can dish out." Mac decided.  
"But I must warn you, Mrs. Rabb. The first sets of drugs have several side effects. You will need to go over these with your husband and your C.O. when you return to work. Some of these side effects may effect how you work, so you will need to discuss that with the right person."  
The Admiral nodded. "Whatever you need is taken care of." He promised her.  
The doctor again cleared his throat. "You will also need to make some lifestyle changes." he continued. "No more Beltway Burgers for a while. Try to stay away from anything that you think would be considered unhealthy. Keep up your exercise when the medicine isn't making you ill, and try not to stress yourself out too much." He advised. "It could increase the chance of this whole ordeal paying off for you."  
"Looks like Harm will have to do the grocery shopping from now on." Mac sighed.  
"Yes." Nodded the doctor. "You can leave when you're feeling up to it." he added, "but no work today." He looked particularly at the Admiral when he said this. "And good luck."  
"Thank you." Mac smiled. Again, a single tear raced down her cheek, but this time, it was for different reasons.  
  
A/N: I am not exactly sure how accurate I was on the medical aspect of this chapter.but hopefully everyone knows what I was trying to do. R&R please! With any luck, the next chapter should be up in a few days! Hope you've liked everything so far! 


	3. Suprise and Deceit

Chapter Three  
  
Harm and Mac's House Washington, DC 0720 ZULU  
  
"You okay?" Harm called.  
"Just dizzy." Mac smiled. "I'd expected it anyway."  
"You want to go in to work today?" Harm asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm coming. Warm the car up, and I'll be down in a minute," she frowned. "I just need to grab my cover and I'll be down."  
"Okay." Harm sighed.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 0800 ZULU  
  
"Colonel." the Admiral frowned. "You going to be okay?"  
"Yes, sir, I'm fine. Just finishing up the Smithson case, is all." She whispered.  
"You look like you don't feel well. Is your medicine making you sick again?" he asked. "You know you can always take a break if you need it?" he offered.  
"No, sir, no thank you." She shook her head. "I can handle it."  
  
Mac went through the regular day at work as if she were fine. Harm could tell better, and the Admiral knew better, but neither one of them dare interrupt her routine.  
  
Mac counted the hours until her lunch break until she only had half an hour left. Then, much to the Admiral's relief, she requested that she be allowed to leave early for it. The Admiral nodded to Harm to follow her out. He went without question.  
  
"So, where do you want to eat at today?" he asked. "There's a new Italian restaurant somewhere down the street." he suggested.  
"I don't feel like eating." Mac complained, holding her stomach.  
"What do you want to do then? Activity of your choice." Harm smiled.  
"I think I'm going to give that doctor from Bethesda a call." Mac whispered.  
"You think you could be." Harm began.  
"I don't know, but we may be able to find out." Mac sighed.  
  
Bethesda Medical Center Washington, DC 20 minutes later.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Rabb, your instincts were right. The test results have come back positive." The doctor nodded. "I must say I'm impressed. This procedure usually takes several months, sometimes years, to work.and even with the chances you had, it worked out okay." he sighed in amazement.  
"That could possibly be the best news we've heard in a while!" Harm smiled. "Thank you doctor."  
"It wasn't me, I can assure you. I don't know what you did, but that was what worked. I just gave you the drugs." He grinned.  
"Still, thank you." Mac repeated.  
  
Harm went out in to the hallway and took his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1303 ZULU  
  
The Admiral leaped from his office, and stood in the middle of the bullpen. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. "Can I get your attention, everyone?" he yelled. "Harriet! Put Bud on speakerphone!" he nearly demanded.  
Harriet blinked in confusion, but did as she was told. When Bud picked up, she gave the Admiral a thumb's up.  
"Now that everyone's here." he yelled. "I have an announcement to make." He paused. "I just got off the phone with Commander Rabb. He and Mac are at Bethesda Medical Center right now. Apparently, they're going to have a baby!" he said happily.  
Everyone in the office cheered. Bud could be heard over the speakerphone telling little AJ the news. Harriet hushed the room so they could listen.  
"AJ, Uncle Harm and Aunt Sarah are going to have a baby!" Bud told him.  
"Does that mean I get a little sister?" he asked.  
Bud laughed. "No. That means you get a cousin.well, kind of."  
"Yay!" little AJ celebrated.  
"Did you hear that everyone?" smiled Bud.  
Harriet laughed, and then smiled the biggest anyone had ever seen. "I have an idea!" she grinned.  
"What is it?" asked Bud, still connected over the speakerphone.  
"We need to get the Colonel and the Commander out of their house this weekend. We can send them to.I don't know.just somewhere far enough away from their house that they won't be tempted to come home before the weekend's up." She decided.  
"Why?" asked the Admiral, suddenly interested.  
"Because if we pool our money, we can have a mural painted on the extra bedroom wall. Then we can fill the room with goodies. They'll need a crib, diapers." Harriet began a list, and the Admiral held up his hands.  
"You don't have to go any further. It's done." He nodded. "Although I don't know where we are going to get the crib at.." He said thoughtfully.  
"I still have little A.J.'s crib. I'm sure he wouldn't mind handing it over now that he's got his own little bed to sleep in."  
"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Bud. "I'm coming in!"  
"Who will watch A.J.?" Harriet smiled.  
"I'm.not coming in today." Bud's tone flattened.  
"We'll get him a sitter for tomorrow." Harriet nodded.  
  
"Wait!" yelled the Admiral. "We have a few kinks to work out. Where will we send them?" he asked.  
"California? Harm's mom and step dad live there." Sturgis put in.  
"Great suggestion!" the Admiral smiled. "I think I can fix that up." He frowned. "But I think if we send them there, it should be for more like a week instead of two days."  
"That's great! That'll give us plenty of time to get everything done!" Harriet yelled.  
"It's done, then." The Admiral nodded. "Err.anyone got any ideas on what the mural should look like?"  
The crowd was silent for several seconds. Then, Singer raised her hand.  
"Why don't we do a mural of the first time they met? It was the White House rose garden, wasn't it?" she asked. "That would look beautiful on a wall, and we could have little babies in the picture, crawling through the garden, and put pictures of Harm and Mac playing with them.."  
The Admiral blinked several times.  
Harriet clapped. "Singer, it's hard to believe that came from you, but I love it! You're a genius!"  
  
Harm and Mac stepped out of the elevator. "What's wrong?" asked Mac. "Why is everyone gathered in the bullpen like this?"  
"Colonel, Commander, we are sending you to California for a week to visit family and relax. Your plane leaves." the Admiral paused, and looked at Tiner.  
"1330 on Friday, sir." He said.  
"1330 on Friday." The Admiral smiled. "Have a nice trip."  
  
Mac looked shocked. "But, sir! Today is Thursday!" she realized.  
"I know that, Colonel. Your cases will be given to Sturgis and Bud." He nodded.  
"Bud gets to come back to work!?" Mac was about to pop.  
"Not officially, but he will. I've already talked to the proper people about it. He will handle your case load while you're away." The Admiral smiled.  
"That's great, sir!" said Harm happily.  
"Yes, yes, I know." Waved the Admiral. "Why are the two of you still standing here? Go home and pack! I don't want to see you until next Saturday! Go away!"  
"Yes, sir!" they chorused.  
  
A/N: Err, I have no clue what really happens yet in the show as to Bud coming back to work cuz we are like two or three seasons behind here, but he's back. Hope you all liked it! R&R please! 


	4. Rest and Relaxation, sort of

A/N: Sorry about the extremely long period between updates! School has me slightly boggled down, and semester finals are next week, so it may be a while before anything else goes up! Happy Holidays!!!  
  
"Trish called, and they are officially in California now." The Admiral beamed. "What do you say we get to work?" he paused. "Who's going to paint the mural?"  
"Well, sir, we'll paint the walls." Harriet told him. "Then, on Wednesday, after the paint dries, a woman named Sandra Marcus is coming in to paint the mural. I've already told her what we wanted, and her sketch was beautiful, sir." Harriet grinned.  
"Okay, then that's settled." He nodded. "Let's head to the Rabb's everyone!" he threw his hands in the air.  
  
Meanwhile, in California.  
  
"I'm glad your parents seem to like me." Mac sighed with relief.  
"I've talked about you for years." Harm shrugged. "They've liked you since I met you."  
"Really?" Mac didn't know at which point to be more surprised. "That sounds great."  
"Let's go back inside. My mom and Frank are overjoyed that we could make it out here. I don't want to hurt their feelings." He frowned. "(.It's been a while since my last visit.)" he confessed.  
  
His mother was already coming outside. "Harm!" she yelped. "Why are you making that poor girl stand on her feet like that?!"  
"I'm not making her, mom." Harm sighed.  
"It's okay." Mac laughed. "I'm fine."  
"Yes, dear." She nodded. ".Harm, you better spoil the hell out of Sara and that little girl of yours, or I'll come after you!" she threatened. ".You just let me know, honey." She turned to Mac.  
"How do you know it's a girl?" asked Harm, blinking.  
"I just do." She shrugged.  
"I think so, too, Harm." Mac nodded in agreement.  
"..I wanted a boy.." He frowned, putting on his best pouting face.  
"I don't think I can change things down there." Mac laughed. "Maybe next time."  
"Next time?" Frank came out onto the patio, an eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah, well Harm wants a boy." Mac explained. "This is the second time I've actually been pregnant. And you know what they say.." She grinned.  
"No, I don't." sighed Harm.  
"Third time's a charm, silly!" Trish slapped him on the back.  
"Can you say that?" Harm looked confused. "How do you know the next one won't be a girl, too?"  
"You ask too many, questions, Flyboy. Why don't we wait until this one comes out, first, okay?" she grinned again.  
"Okay." Harm blushed.  
"Now come inside! It's time for dinner!" Trish announced.  
  
The Rabb House Washington, DC The next Day..  
  
"It's.white. Not a big change." Bud noticed.  
"It's going to have to start out white. Sandra is going to be drawing on it, remember? We'll just follow her instructions as to how she wants things done after that." Harriet grinned. "It's going to be so beautiful when it's all done."  
"I agree." Said the Admiral, placing his hands on his hips and looking around the empty room. "When does the artist get here?"  
"Here I am!" A tall blonde woman in her mid thirties literally bound into the room. "Is this the room I'll be working on?" she grinned. "Let's get started!"  
  
A few hours later, the plain white room had undergone a near complete transformation. The artist smiled as she worked, and the Admiral and the rest of the JAG crew could only watch in amazement as their vision came to life on the walls.  
"It's beautiful." Harriet had several fugitive tears clouding her eyes.  
"I agree, Lieutenant." The Admiral pat her on the back. "This was a nice suggestion. I think they'll love it."  
"I think the thanks should go to Singer, sir.The idea for the mural did come from her." Harriet reminded him.  
"Yes." he realized thoughtfully. "Where did she go?"  
"I believe she said she had to run home for some reason, sir." Harriet frowned. "She should be back soon, though. She told me to look for her in about an hour. I expect she'll be back any minute now, sir."  
"Drop the formalities, Harriet. We're painting the Rabb's house, not discussing courtroom strategy." The Admiral grinned.  
"Oh." Harriet blushed slightly.  
"What is it, Harriet?" asked Bud, coming into the room and seeing the look on both her and the Admiral's faces. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Bud. Look at it. I think she's finished it." Harriet was in awe.  
"It looks really good." Bud nodded his approval.  
"And we still have several days on our hands." The Admiral grinned mischievously. "What do you say we get them some baby things?"  
Harriet laughed. "Excellent idea, Admiral. Why leave the room empty?" She grabbed one of Bud's hands, and the Admiral followed them from the newly finished room.  
  
Back in California..  
  
"I feel so relaxed, Harm. How long are we here?" the look on Mac's face was one of pure bliss.  
"Only until Friday." Harm sighed. "My mom and Frank want to come back to Washington with us. I think they want to be around when the baby is born." He added, smiling.  
"Really? They're willing to hang around that long? I wouldn't mind the extra company." Mac nodded her consent. "I'd love for your parents to be there." She was already grinning with the thought.  
  
Three Days Later Back in Washington The Rabb Home  
  
"It does feel nice to be home." Mac smiled.  
"This is a lovely little house." Trish commented.  
"Thank you, mom." Harm nodded. "Come on, and I'll show you around." He led the three of them into the house.  
When he walked into the doorway, he realized that there were lights on in the house. The four of them walked through, carefully turning corners, and in some way, expecting to be surprised. When they reached the extra bedroom, the one they had intended for the baby, that surprise nearly struck them in the face.  
"Surprise!!!" screamed a roomful of people. Crowded into the semi- small space were the Admiral, Bud, Harriet, Lauren Singer, Tiner, Sturgis, and the biggest surprise of all, Sergei.  
"Welcome home big brother." Sergei smiled. "We decided to have a little coming home party."  
No one in Harm's group had yet to notice the walls. They were too caught up in the surprise to have realized the metamorphosis.  
Trish gasped. "Harm, Mac! Look at the walls! Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
Mac turned an embarrassing shade of pink as she realized that the wool had been pulled over her eyes. "Harm.it's.the first time we met! They've had it painted on the walls!" she nearly cried.  
"I know." He agreed. "It's so beautiful." He smiled. "Just like you."  
  
"Mac, honey, look around." Frank laughed. "Look what they've put in the room."  
"Oh, Harm! It's full of baby furniture! Oh, you shouldn't have! It must've been so expensive.." A tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you so much."  
"No thanks necessary." Grinned the Admiral. "We had to do it."  
"It's all so wonderful." laughed Mac, sitting down in a vintage rocking chair, and rocking back and forth a few times. "I just don't know what else to say." she sighed.  
"Then don't say anything." Grinned Sergei, wrapping her in a hug.  
  
When the excitement had died down a little, the Admiral cleared his throat. The room silenced. ".So, when can we be expecting the baby?" he asked.  
"Well, actually, I went to the doctor while we were in California, and I have some news about that." Mac revealed. "Trish already knows." She looked at Harm.  
"Well, what is it?" Harm nearly jumped. "Are you okay?"  
"She's more than okay, sweetie. Let her talk." Trish said with a huge smile.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger..a couple more chapters should end this one, I think. Seems like the Rabb luck is turning in a new direction doesn't it? Tell me what you think! Next chapter to be up within a couple weeks, if finals don't kill me first... 


	5. Revelations

Harm and Mac's house Washington, DC  
  
"What is it?" demanded Harm, now full of wonder. "Nothing's wrong, is it?"  
".No, nothing is wrong." Mac shook her head.  
"Well, then what is it?" Harm looked pale, as if he was about to faint.  
"Harm, I'm not having a girl." Mac smiled.  
"A boy? You're having a boy!" Harm nearly jumped with excitement.  
"No, Harm, I'm not. I'm having twins. A girl and a boy." Mac told him.  
"Twins..twins!" Harm shrieked. He picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"Congratulations, Commander." Smiled the Admiral.  
"Only my mother knew?" he turned to Mac.  
"Who else would I have had time to tell, Sailor?" Mac grinned.  
"Point taken." He nodded. "Well, you heard the woman everyone! We're having twins!" he announced, as if everyone had not already heard Mac.  
"I don't know, ma'am. Two at once? Sounds a little challenging to me."  
"I'm a Marine, Harriet. I'll be fine." Mac smiled.  
  
"You're a Rabb too, sweetie. Remember that." Trish chimed.  
"I could never forget that part, Trish." Mac smiled.  
  
Both Harm and Mac returned to work the next week. Mac found that her case load seemed to get lighter and lighter as her belly got heavier and heavier. Before too long, she could barely see her own two feet, and was reduced to simple desk tasks at work to avoid straining herself.  
  
Sergei had flown in from Russia. He arrived at the airport nearly a month before Mac was due. When his brother picked him up, Sergei seemed as if he were more excited than Harm about the upcoming births.  
  
"Have you thought about what you will name them?" Sergei asked.  
Harm looked thoughtful for a moment, and sighed. "Nope. Not really. We've had a couple ideas, though." He smiled. "Why? Do you have a suggestion?" he looked at his brother.  
"Well, you know, you could give one of them a Russian name? Mac's first name is Russian. Did you know that?" he grinned.  
"That's not a bad idea, little brother." Harm laughed. "You'll have to help us out there." He agreed.  
"You mean.pick a name???" Sergei looked as if he were going to burst. "Really?"  
"Of course! Why not?" Harm smirked. "You're family, aren't you?"  
"Oh, thank you!" Sergei smiled.  
  
"So, what did you have in mind, Sergei?" asked Mac, carefully sitting down on the sofa.  
"I have several." he quieted a moment to think. "But.I really like the name Sasha."  
"That's pretty, Sergei. Where did you get that name from?" asked an intrigued Mac.  
"I had a friend named Sasha when I was growing up.but I haven't heard from him since I joined the Army."  
  
(A/N: No truth to this that I know of. It came from my head!)  
  
"I like it." Nodded Mac.  
"Me, too." Smiled Harm. "Now all we need is a girl's name.hm.I wonder..." Harm began to get lost in his own thoughts. He got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, Harm!." Mac looked uncomfortable.  
"Harm.." Sergei glanced at Mac. Suddenly he was a flattering shade of scarlet.  
"Huh?" Harm called from the other room.  
"I hate to pull you out of happy land, sailor, but I think my water just broke."  
"And I think I know that your water just broke!" Sergei grinned widely as he hopped up from the couch. "Come on big brother! To the hospital, quick!" he urged.  
"I'll go start the car!" Harm was practically skipping through the house.  
"I'll get the bags and call Trish, Frank, and Admiral Chegwidden!" Sergei announced.  
".and I'll try not to pop." Laughed Mac as she rose slowly from the couch.  
  
Harm had returned, and was helping Mac to the car. When Harm, Mac, and Sergei reached the hospital, everyone was already waiting for them. Mac was beginning to feel the pain she knew could only be associated with labor.  
"Get the doctor..NOW!" she groaned.  
A doctor, rather young looking for her profession, ran up and snatched the wheelchair from Harm. "How you doing, Mrs. Rabb? Our charts show you're not due for another month."  
"So?!" growled Mac.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Your room is over here. Once you've lain down, don't do anything until you're told, okay?" the doctor instructed.  
Mac, trying to be more pleasant despite her obvious pain, only nodded. Once they reached Mac's room, the young doctor ran off. She returned five minutes later with an older man.  
"Sarah, I'm Dr. Anton. We'll just check and see how much you've dilated, and.whoa!" he exclaimed. "You're almost ready to push! Good job!"  
  
In the room with Mac and Harm were Sergei, the Admiral, Trish, Frank, Bud and Harriet, Sturgis, and Singer. Sergei, apparently quite squeamish, was turning a very frightening shade of green. He sat with the rest of the crew, though, and patiently waited for the twins to be born.  
The boy, to be named Sasha, came first into the world. He looked strikingly like Harm, but he had Mac's eyes. The girl, un-named as of yet, came out last. She was slightly smaller than her brother, and surprisingly, looked opposite of what he looked like.  
  
"What should we name her?" asked Harm, holding Sasha on one arm.  
"Why don't we name her after your mom?" suggested Mac, looking at her daughter in her arms. She looked up, and smiled at Trish. "What do you think?" she asked her.  
".." Trish could only smile.  
"So be it!" Harm grinned.  
  
Sasha and baby Patricia were allowed to go straight home with their parents after Mac was released from the hospital. Everyone wanted to help Harm and Mac out, and so, raising the twins, just like raising little AJ, had quickly become a team effort.  
  
And what was even better in Harm and Mac's eyes? Their little family wasn't so little anymore.  
  
A/N: Well, kinda got blocked when it came to an ending for this one. Hope you liked it anyway. There will be a third in my little series.but more details on that later (. Reviews would be appreciated! 


End file.
